One Mission
by CaptainMurica1
Summary: Katie is called in by Fury and Hills to be on Coulson's team for a few days. She is called in because she has info on Hydra and Grant Ward. Katie doesn't know if she can remember the old Ward after what she hears. She is trusted to keep Coulson's secret and is trusted to listen to what Coulson tells her to do. To find out who Katie is I would read my other story called 13 Years!
1. Chapter 1

Coulson: Everybody listen up! (Everybody turns to him and stops what they are doing) We have a new member, who will be joining us for a little sure you all welcome her with open arms.

Daisy: Who is it? (As she takes a few steps closer to Coulson)

Coulson: I think we all know her one way or another. (He then turns to where Katie comes out and everybody just stares at her) This is Katie.

Daisy: Her….she's joining us. (As she points at Katie) Why?

Katie: Because you guys need me for finding Ward and to terminate Hydra. (As she walks to Daisy)

Daisy: And how do you know about Ward? (As she turns to Katie)

Coulson: Let's not do this here girls. (As he looks at them)

Daisy: No I want to know how she knows about ward! (Katie gives her an angry face)

Katie: He's right let's not here. I should just go get unpacked. (She turns around) I have a change in plan! (As Daisy turns to see Katie coming at her)

Coulson: Stop it! (As Daisy is using her powers to hurt Katie and Katie goes flying into the wall and doesn't get up) Kid! (He runs over to the wall and see that she actually went through it and landed on some glass in the lab)

(Everybody then runs to lab)

Mack: She's not waking up man! (He then checks her pulse) I'm not getting a pulse either!

Coulson: Hunter! Get her over to the bed!

Hunter: Got it! (He then picks her up and puts her on the table)

Katie: (Starts coughing and sees Hunter, Mack, Coulson, Fitz, and Daisy over her) What the hell are you guys doing?

Mack: What the hell?! (As he is shocked that she woke up from that)

Coulson: Thank god! (As he walks away and Daisy follows him) I told you not to talk about this right now!

Daisy: I'm sorry I…..I just wanted to know.

Coulson: Do you know what she has been through her whole life? (Daisy just looks at him) Then takes these. (As he gives her files to look at) Make sure you read all of it.

Hunter: Are you okay Katie? (As he helps her sit up)

Katie: Ya I'm good. (As she stares at him)

Mack: You scared all of us kid. Does this always happen?

Katie: Yes….yes it does. I don't think I've fully introduced myself to you two. (She puts her hand out and sj=hakes both of their hands) I'm Katie Rogers and you two are?

Mack: I'm Mack and this is Hunter.

Hunter: So you're the daughter of Steve Rogers?

Katie: Yup that's me. So do you guys know where my room is by any chance? (As she hops off the bed)

Hunter: Ya I can show you to it.

Katie: Thanks. (She then tries to lift up her bag and backpack, but she can't because of the pain)

Hunter: Here let me help with those. (As he grabs the two bags and shows her to her room) Well here it is. (As he puts her bags down)

Katie: Thank you so much Hunter. (As she hugs him and hunter is surprised by this)

Hunter: Well you're very welcome Katie. If you need anything just ask me, but I have to get back to work. (He then leaves and Coulson comes to the door)

Coulson: I'm very sorry for what happened today. (As he walks in and Katie turns around to see him)

Katie: So you're the supposedly dead man? And how come I'm the only person who's part of the Avengers, who knows that you're actually alive and have your own team of agents. Well besides Fury and Hill, who know, but why me?

Coulson: Because you're the new and the only person, who knows stuff about Hydra and Ward. Also you know how to keep secrets, which I assume you will keep this one.

Katie: Don't worry I can keep this secret. (As she sits down and Coulson sits down next to her)

Coulson: Now listen, i made a promise to Fury and Hills that I would keep you safe. So that means you have to listen to me at all times and whatever you're doing make sure it's okay with me or someone else. Okay?

Katie: Okay.

Coulson: Oh and also Huntr will be sleeping in your room just in case someone comes on board to get you or something like that.

Katie: (As she gets up) I get to be babysat once again in my lifetime. (She then looks up at Coulson) So when do we start?


	2. Chapter 2

Katie: Hunter!...Hunter…...Hunter….Hunter! (As she wakes Hunter up)

Hunter: What's wrong Katie? (As he wakes up in the middle of the night from Katie)

Katie: I had a bad dream. (As she walks to Hunter)

Hunter: What was it about? (As he sits her on his lap) You can tell me Katie.

Katie: It was me in a dark building (Having her dream appear) I was walking then all of a sudden I ran into Ward. (Then takes a deep breath) He recognized me, but he didn't care he just beat me to the floor and then he shot me.

Hunter: Don't worry I would never let anything like that happen to you. (As he hugs her)

(Now Katie is a meeting with Coulson and Daisy)

Daisy: I want to say I'm sorry for what I did to you yesterday. (As Katie walks in) And I should have just have listened to Coulson.

Katie: Thank you and I'm sorry for attacking you. I just got really upset and angry last night because of the topic we were talking about.

Daisy: Well since I haven't introduced myself to you I will now. So my name is Daisy Johnson and I know you're the Katie Rogers. (As they shake hands)

Coulson: Now that we're all on the same page why don't we go back to last night of what Skye I mean Daisy was asking. (As Daisy looks at him)

Daisy: How do you know about Ward?

Katie: I read his files before I got here. (As she looks nervous saying that)

Daisy: I'm going to ask again. How do you know about Ward? (As she crosses her arms and Coulson looks at Katie)

Coulson: Wait do you really know him? (As he crosses his arms as well)

Katie: (Sighs) Yes I know Grant Ward! He was there when I was 8 and left when I was 10 years old!

Daisy: He was in Sokovia?

Katie: Yes he was in Sokovia when I was there, but he wasn't like all the rest of the guards or Hydra people there.

Coulson: He was the worst one wasn't he? Being all brutal and everything like that.

Katie: No he was the direct opposite. (Daisy and Coulson are surprised) If someone tried to hurt me he would take that person's position to beat me, but he actually just took me somewhere else in that awful place and we would just hang out.

Daisy: So he didn't hurt you any way possible?

Katie: Not at all. The only time he came close was when the first time he was ordered to hurt me, but he didn't.

Daisy: Why didn't he hurt you then? If he was ordered to why wouldn't he hurt you.

Katie: Well the first time I ever saw him was when I was 8, but I had beatings way before that. (Daisy looks at Coulson in a worried face) So when he came into my cell I saw that he had a gun in his holster. I just kept staring at it until I said why do you have a gun and Ward just stared at the gun and then at me. Once he was done staring he said for no reason and then he asked me questions and stuff like that.

Coulson: Ward was nice to you? What in the hell made a difference?

Katie: Well I was 8 years old at that time. (Katie then looks down) Is it all true of what he did to this team?

Coulson: Yes….yes it is all true. (Katie then has some tears coming down her face)

Katie: Can I go now? (As she wipes her face)

Coulson: Go ahead kid. (Katie walks out of the room) Daisy go follow her and make sure she's okay.

Daisy: Yes sir.

Hunter: Hey! Kid! (As Katie walks past him)

Katie: What do you want Hunter? (As she keeps walking)

Hunter: (Catches up to her) Are you okay? (As he wipes away tears on her face)

Katie: Yes I'm fine! I just need to go call my dad. (As she walks into her room with Hunter following her) He wants me to call him every night! (As she is looking for her phone)

Hunter: Katie you're not okay are you? (As he puts his hands on her shoulders) You can tell me what's going on.

Katie: It's just we were talking about Ward and I asked a question that killed the insides of me. (As she has tears coming down her face)

Hunter: What was the question? (As he takes his hands, puts them on her head and wipes her tears away with his thumbs)

Katie: I asked if all the things that Ward did was true and Coulson said they are. (As she looks at him with her hands on his) Are they true? (Hunter just looks down) Are they?! (In an angry voice)

Hunter: Yes they're all true! (As he backs away to give her some space) He was a traitor to us all and almost killed the love of my life!

Katie: Why?! (As she falls to her knees) Why would he do this?! (As she starts to cry)

Hunter: We don't know a lot of things, but we know he is with Hydra and is a bad guy. (As he gets down to the floor and hugs her)

(Daisy is in the hallway listening into all of this and then walks away to where Coulson is)

Daisy: Did you hear all of that? (As she walks into Coulson's office)

Coulson: Ya….I also saw it on the screen right there. (As he points to the screen)

Daisy: She was and still is really attached to Ward. (She then crosses her arms) What if she's on a mission and sees Ward and doesn't even listen to us?

Coulson: That's something for us to find out isn't it?

Daisy: What are we supposed to do?

Coulson: We just see what happens because that's all we can do for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter: Katie? (As he is pulling her covers off) Katie you need to wake up!

Katie: Alright…...alright I'm up. (As she sits up) What's going on?

Hunter: Today is the first mission. (As he sits on the bed next to her) So get get dressed!

Katie: Alright! (As she gets out of her bed) Calm down!

(5 minutes later she comes out in skinny blue jeans, a white shirt with a frocket, a red and black flannel with a dark gray hood attached to it, a jacket with a denim vest and gray sleeves, and pink high top vans)

Hunter: What the hell is this? (As he walks closer to her)

Katie: Hunter this is what people in the Avengers wear. (As she points to herself) Then there's what agents wear. (As she points at him)

Hunter: Whatever. (As he opens the door) You know Coulson isn't going to be happy with you right?

Katie: I know he isn't. (As she gets on Hunter's back) That's just the way he is with people.

Hunter: Yeah...that's true. (As he starts walking) When you were held captive by Hydra what did Ward do?

Katie: Lance he didn't hurt me if me that's what you're trying to ask. (As she puts her head on his shoulder)

Hunter: Why did you use my first name? (As he shakes his head) It sounds to formal.

Katie: Well you were being serious so I was being serious. (Then they both laugh)

Bobbi: Lance? (As she walks towards them) I've been looking for you. (She then hugs him while he has Katie on his back)

Katie: So she can use Lance, but I can't? (Mumbling to herself)

Hunter: Well I've been babysitting this one. (Bobbi smiles at Katie)

Katie: I'm 13! (As she hits his head) And I can handle myself more than you think. (As she hops off and sees Bobbi and Lance staring at each other and smiling) Well I'm going to Coulson's office…..I guess I'll see you in a bit then? K…...bye. (She then runs off)

Hunter: Ya I'll meet you there!

(Now everyone is in Coulson's office)

Katie: So what exactly are we doing? (As she says while sitting in a chair and everybody stares at her)

Coulson: We are trying to find Ward and bring him in. (Then Katie makes this nervous face) We will try to bring him in alive, but if we can't then that's a chance we have to take.

Mack: How are we going to take him in alive? (As he crosses his arms) We all know none of us will be able to try and bring him in alive.

Daisy: This is why we have the kid. (As she points and everyone either looks at Katie or Coulson) We are hoping he will see her and stop fighting and come with us. (Katie looks at Hunter nervously)

Hunter: And how do you plan on having this work? By that I mean will she be alone and try and find him or will she have somebody with her? (As he gets up from leaning on a table)

Coulson: All she'll have is herself and an earpiece so she can talk to us and we can talk to her. (As he puts an earpiece on the desk)

Katie: What if this backfires bad? What he attacks me and doesn't stop until…. (She then looks down)

Coulson: Until he kills you?

Hunter: Which won't happen!

Katie: Yeah…...my dad won't let me ever work in the field again. (As she stands up) I can't get hurt ever again especially like what happened in Europe! (Daisy has a confused look on her face)

Coulson: Well that's a risk you are going to have to take! (He then crosses his arms) Just because you're the kid doesn't mean you act like a kid! You act like an adult here! (Katie then runs out of the room)

Daisy: Was that really necessary? (She then goes and finds Katie) Kid? (As she sees her bending down and breathing heavily) Are you okay?

Katie: Ya I will be. (As she sits down) I just got scared. (As Daisy bends down in front of her)

Daisy: It's okay to be scared about doing a mission. (As she puts her hand on Katie's shoulder) When I was on my first mission with this team I was extremely scared. (As Katie sits down)

Katie: No I'm not scared like that! I've been on way more missions than you have. (As she puts her head in her knees) It's just I'm scared of being alone on a mission. I've really never been on a mission alone because my dad is always there by my side, I'm with one of the Avengers, or I'm with all of them. (Now she looks up) I'm really afraid of Ward will do because what if sees me and doesn't stop.

Daisy: Don't worry about this kid. (As she helps her up) And just so you know there is going to be a backup crew behind just in case something goes wrong. (As they start to walk) Now come on we need go get you some weapons.

Katie: I already know what I use. (As she smiles)

(Now they're getting Katie some weapons)

Katie: All I need are three pistols. (As she grabs them from a shelf)

Daisy: You only need three pistols? What else would you use to protect yourself?

Katie: I am Captain America's daughter. (As she glares at her) I can kill people by head butting them with one try. (As she grabs a lot of ammo and puts it in her backpack with Mack and Hunter coming in) I know how to box, do gymnastics, I can kill with my bare hands, and much more.

Mack: Kid I'm really starting to think that you're not human. (As he looks in her backpack) How much ammo do you need?

Katie: What?! (As she grabs her bag) I can't use guns or shoot people?

Hunter: What else can you do? (As he sneaks up behind her)

Katie: Oh nothing in particular. (Then elbows Hunter in the stomach, which makes him go flying back into the wall)

Mack: Oh shit! (As he helps Hunter out of the wall)

Daisy: Okay….that was awesome!

Hunter: Yeah for you! (As he gets the dust off of him) What the hell were you thinking Kid?! You could've killed me!

Katie: Don't blame me! (As she puts her hands up) You wanted to know what else I could do, so I showed something else I could do. (As she grabs her bag) Damn! Stop being a baby about it! (Then storms off)

Mack: Dude...really? (As he a Daisy both leave)

Hunter: Oh come on! (Then runs out to find Katie) Kid! Hey kid! (As he runs down the hallway to catch up with her) What's wrong?

Katie: Oh what's wrong is you're acting like a baby even though you were elbowed in your stomach! There are people out there who have had much worse!

Hunter: I know...I know! (As he punches the wall and his knuckles start bleeding) Shit! (As he holds his own hand)

Katie: Lance...you didn't need to punch that wall. (As she holds his hand and wipes off the blood with her flannel)

Hunter: Kid I didn't need to, but I wanted to. (As he hugs her) Listen I know you have been through hell all your life until recently, but I promise you that I will always be there for you no matter what.

Katie: I know you will. (As she hugs him)


	4. Chapter 4

Coulson: Kid you're going to go in first and we'll behind you for the most part. (As she is getting her bag ready)

Katie: So I'm just walking in there, taking out his men, and making Ward stand down. (She then stands up and puts her backpack on)

Coulson: Yes that's what you're basically doing. (As he walks towards her) Here put this on. (As he holds up a bullet proof vest)

Katie: I don't need this! I have fought side by side with the Avengers, especially my dad.

Coulson: So have I! I fought side by side with the Avengers and your dad!

Katie: I know you have! But I don't need it...I need to show things to people.

Coulson: (As he crosses his arms) Show what things to people?

Katie: It's not important right now! (Then she walks closer to him) You really think I need a stupid vest?

Coulson: (Pulls her to the side) Listen kid I'm the one who is responsible for you! If you die on my watch it's my fault. Who do you think will get the actual blame?

Katie: You would be at fault in reality, but since no one knows you're alive either Fury or Hills would be blamed. Then my dad would blame him…...himself for letting me come here. So all and all multiple people would be blamed for my death…...but today I'm not going to die! (As she tugs at him to get him to let go of her arm)

Coulson: Good! Put this on and get your ass in there! (As he pushes her to the side and she runs into Hunter)

Katie: Well I guess I better go try and not die. (As she puts the vest on)

Hunter: Katie make sure to be careful. (As Katie turns around and starts to walk off the ramp)

Katie: (She stops, turns around, and hugs Hunter) Come back for me! (Then she's ripped off of him by some shield men)

Hunter: I will! (As he is held back)

(Now Katie is inside the Hydra base)

Katie: Screw this! (As she takes the vest off) I'm Captain America's daughter I don't need a bulletproof vest. (She turns a corner and sees Ward with Hydra men) Shit! (As gets against the wall and starts to breath fast) I...I don't know if I can do….do this.

Daisy: Kid you can do this! Just calm down and get your breathing back to normal.

Katie: (Takes a deep breath) Ok…...I'm good. (She then looks around the corner and puts her hood on) I'm going now! (She then turns the corner and shoots the 4 Hydra men and Ward looks at them then at Katie)

Ward: Who are you? (As he walks closer to her and she backs up) Who sent you? (Then Katie is backed into a corner and can't get out) Who sent you?! (Then he punches her in her face, rib cage, and then her eye)

Katie: (Screams in pain and falls to the floor) I was sent from shield!

Ward: Why would they send a kid to do their work? (As he lifts her up and punches her in the face several times then her lets her fall to the floor and kicks her) Huh?!

Katie: (Coughs up blood) Grant! It's me! (Then she coughs up more blood)

Ward: Katie? (As he bends down and takes off her hood) It is you! Why the hell are you here kid?! (As he sits her up)

Katie: I'm here to stop you and take you in! (As she pushes him away and wipes her mouth)

Ward: I can't let you do that! (As he gets her up and punches her in the stomach many more times)

Katie: (Screams from all of the pain) Grant! Stop it! (As she kicks him in the balls and he falls to the floor)

Ward: Holy shit! (He then gets up, grabs Katie and breaks her right wrist)

Katie: AHHHHHHHH! (As she screams at the top of her lungs) What the hell Grant?! Why would you do that to me? (As she holds her wrist with tears coming down her face)

Ward: I'm sorry for all this, but I have too! (As he then punches her in the face several times and then breaks her left leg)

Katie: AHHHHHHHH! (Screams in pain from her leg and has way more tears coming down her face now) Grant! Please! (He then takes out his gun) No no no no no! Grant! Don't do it! (As she looks into his while she is crying) Grant it doesn't have to go down like this!

Ward: Katie you know I don't want to do this, but I have too! (Katie then kicks his gun away with her right leg and Ward tries to grab it while Katie is trying to crawl away)

Katie: I have to get out of here! (As she keeps crawling) AHHHHH! (As you hear a gunshot and Katie scream)

Ward: Katie! (As he turns around to see her on the floor not moving and barely breathing then turns to see one of his men shot her and he shoots him) Katie! Listen to my voice! (As he tries to keep her awake)

Hunter: No! No no no no no! (As he runs off the jet with Daisy, Mack, Bobbi, Fitz, Simmons, and Coulson)

Coulson: Ward! Back up right now! (As he has a gun to his head) Get up! Put your hands behind your back and walk to the jet!

Hunter: Katie! (As he slides on the ground next to her) We need to get her out of here! (He then carries her out of the building and into the jet and they take off)

(Now they're at the shield hospital in the waiting room while Katie is getting treated)

Coulson: It's all my fault! (As he says sitting down) I should have never put her in this position! And I should've made sure she was wearing the vest!

Daisy: Hey! It's not anyone's fault for this happening! (As she walks over to him) She chose to do this mission!

Hunter: I know who's fault it is! (As he sits down next to Bobbi with his arms crossed) He's a dead man either way! (Then she puts her hand on his arm)

Doctor: (She comes out and everybody stands up) Katie isn't doing too well, but she is stable.

Coulson: Thank god! (As he breathes in deeply) So what's exactly wrong with her?

Doctor: Well her left leg is broken, her right wrist is broken, she has a black eye on her left eye, bruised rib cage, she took a bullet right below her lungs, her lower and upper lip on the left are both banged up pretty bad and her face is extremely bruised with a giant gash on her right cheek.

Hunter: How will she move around?

Doctor: She can either use crutches or a wheelchair, but for her I would use crutches so she will be active and will get back into action quicker.

Daisy: So she will be able make it through this?

Doctor: Yes, but it will take some time to get her fully back to whatever she does best.

Coulson: What would've happened if we didn't bring her to you at the time we did?

Doctor: (Looks up from reading Katie's chart and takes a deep breathe) She would have died if you didn't bring her at the time you did. (Coulson then sits down and looks down)

Hunter: Can we go see her? (As he walks closer to the doctor)

Doctor: You have to be direct family or you can't see her. (Everybody then looks at the doctor)

Coulson: She has no family here and her family can't come for a while.

Doctor: I'll do my best.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter: (Katie starts to wake up in the lab hospital room) Thank god! (As he kisses her forehead and hugs her)

Katie: Don't worry I'm fine Hunter. (As she tries to sit up but she can't) Oww!

Hunter: Take it easy there kid! (Then he uses the remote to the bed to sit her up at an angle) You got hurt pretty bad. (As he grabs her hand) Do you remember anything at all?

Katie: All I remember is me crying and screaming then everything went black after that. (She then lifts up her covers and sees a wrap where she got shot) Holy shit! Did I get shot?! (As she looks at Hunter in a surprised and shocked look)

Hunter: Yes, you got shot below your lungs, which almost killed you, but we got you to the hospital in time for you to survive.

Katie: What am I going to tell my dad and everyone else?! (She then sees her two casts) What the hell?! Why...why do I have two casts on?

Hunter: Ward broke your wrist and leg. (As he grabs her hand again) He's going to pay for this! That's a promise to you from me. (As he kisses her head) Well I gotta go, but I'll be back later. Okay? (As he hugs her gently)

Katie: Alright…..bye. (As she let's go of his hand and he leaves)

(5 hours later Katie has fallen asleep)

Coulson: (Comes in with Daisy and they don't wake up Katie in the process) I've always wondered what she looked like while sleeping. (As he smiles)

Daisy: That's not weird at all….. (As she looks at him)

Coulson: You know I also watched her father sleep. (He then looks at Katie) They both sleep the same way and look exactly same when they do.

Daisy: What is wrong with you? (As she smirks)

Coulson: What?

Daisy: (Then Katie wakes up) Great!

Katie: What's going on? (As she says while trying to move off of her side)

Daisy: Coulson wants to talk to you while I go talk to Ward. (She starts to walk out)

Katie: Wait! (Then Daisy comes back) I want to see him.

Coulson: No! (As he walks towards her bed) You're not seeing him right now because you can barely move! Skye...Daisy go ahead and leave. (As he looks at Daisy)

Katie: Listen I understand that you don't want me going because I can't move, but I know there's other reasons than that one. (As she tries to sit up, but still can't) Why won't you let me?

Coulson: (Helps her sit up) Well it'll be harsh on you with you being hurt and then some of your emotions getting to you.

Katie: I met my dad about 7 months ago and you really think it would be too harsh on me? (As she justs stares at him) Please just let me see him so he can know that I'm fine!

Coulson: Alright….I'll let you see him, but you have to make me a promise. (As he sits down)

Katie: Ya what is it?

Coulson: Next time you go on a mission alone or just a mission with everyone I want you to think of keeping the bulletproof vest. Okay?

Katie: I will I promise. (As she grabs his hand)

Coulson: When I saw you on the ground I thought you were dead and I was thinking it was all my fault for this happening to you…..I couldn't think of what your dad would have done if you actually died. (As he has some tears coming down his face)

Katie: I…..I really don't know what he would've done because he's only known me for such a short time and he never even saw me grow up as a child. (As Coulson hugs her) So when am I going to see Ward? (Then Coulson breaks the hug and grabs her shoulders)

Coulson: Soon, you'll see him soon. (As he pats her on her back) Okay?

Katie: Okay. (In pain) Is he doing okay?

Coulson: (He just looks at her) Well…..he's not talking to any of us….and he keeps asking for you. (As he sits down the bed) And we don't know what he's going to do or say to you.

Katie: (She just looks at him in shock and doesn't say anything) Take me to him right now! (As she tries to get out of the bed)

Coulson: Hey...hey! Stop it! You're going to hurt yourself! (As he stops her from moving)

Katie: You guys need me to talk to him! (As she grabs his arm) I can get all of the information you guys need from him. Please let me see him!

Coulson: (Looks at her and breathes deeply) Fine! But you need to be careful! (As he gets up) First you need to change into something else.


End file.
